


Gekkou (Moonlight)

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [37]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Started from that tragic night, she begins looking at him as the moon to guide her path on this dark and bloodied path. He’s just like the moonlight, gently illuminating her heart, even brighter than the sun. Just like the crescent moon on that night, he’s the one who will appease her broken heart.For Hakyona Week 2019. Prompt Day 4 – Need.





	Gekkou (Moonlight)

Wrapped by the warmth of his hand which guide her way, never letting her hand go ever since they have fled from the Hiryuu Castle, she feels everything turned into vague. Even after she has stupidly entered the snakes lair only to looking for that hairpin, which in the process when he has tried to save her, Hak has got bitten by venomous snake. He’s supposed to angry to her but he doesn’t leave her and convinces her that he’s okay. Nodding her head in understanding, she sits across him on the campfire. When he has gone to sleep, leaning his back on the bark of the tree, she moves to sit beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. If there's a glimmer of light that shines on the path for those travelers who have lost and wandered in the darkness like her, it must be someone's eyes that watch over them. In her eyes, he’s her only light.

That night, on the fire festival in one of the villages at the border of Sen province, after she has performed a dance on the festival and they have little conversation, he has held her hand and leaned closer which make her feel her heart rocketing, but suddenly he pulls away again, smiling down to her with those sad eyes and apologizing, promising that he will not joke like that again and she feels like she has found the loneliness of the hesitation. In their departure, without looking back, he tells her that whatever she will do with that hairpin, it’s not his business and somehow, it sends fang of guilt on her heart.

How can she so blind of how hurt he’s been feeling?

After their disastrous encounter with Soo Won in Sensui, the closest encounter they have had with Soo Won for the first time ever since that tragic night, she has seen how frightening its affect on Hak. Tears keep spilling from her eyes and moonlight grows hazy outside as she looking down to his sleeping figure and holding his hand that night, after Yun has treated his wounds.

She has sent her prayer to the Gods, hoping and begging to heal his wounds as she hugs him, crying on his chest. He’s shocked and so still when she’s wrapped him within the warmth of her hands as they walk back to the campsite on the twilight.

On the night of crescent moon when they stay for a night on Lily’s private residence in Sensui before they depart for the investigation, she has found him sitting on the rock, alone on the garden when everyone have gone sleeping due to tiredness when playing pillow fight. Yona smiles after looking at his smile then she remembers of her gift. She asks him to wait for a minute before she comes back with her gift for his 19th birthday this year. A necklace with Lapis Lazuli stone. After she tells him her wish, he turns silent, only looking down to her gift with slight flush on his cheeks and smile on his face. When she wants to go back to sleep, he has held her hand tightly, his grip hurts a little. Though his hair masking his expression, she knows his words of gratitude is sincere. She chuckles, listening to him sincerely showing his gratitude is kind of rare. When he tells her that his greatest happiness is if she can be happy, she feels like her heart got hit by something hard. It makes her feeling sad and happy at the same times.

It’s unfair. How it will work on him? even if she’s happy, what if he can’t be happy?

She just realizes, doesn’t know from when, maybe ever since this very moment, she’s got her eyes only for him.

She just has no clue, how he’s been waiting forever to tell her about how he’s been feeling.

After she has been kidnapped to Sei fort and this night, she has little conversation with him. She leans her head on his shoulder as they sit side by side, hoping she can hear him talking to her like this, forever. So modest and tender, just like the glimmer of love from the moon. He’s her crescent moon that will appease her broken heart. Forever, just like this, she hopes she can hear his voice telling story and one day, even if she has to wait like forever, she’ll wait for the day she can convey her true feelings when she’s ready. Even if she knows that time will change everything, she believes there’s something that will not change or vanish.

Hak looks down, realizing she’s fast asleep. Carrying her on his arms, he cherishes her sleeping profile and one more time, he is reminded that she’s the sun, the light of his life. If he is the moon to guide her path on the darkness, she is the sun to shine and light up the moon. After all, moon needs to earn the light as energy-source from the sun to keep shining in the darkness.


End file.
